


Light and Shadow

by Noid



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Joust is an easy 3v3 map, until two tangle and disappear within the jungle.





	

Isis was tired of this disappearing man. He was as sly as the books told, with a smile that could make a woman weak in the knees and with a cackle that could strike fear in the hearts of the boldest men. 

She was not pleased to be fighting him whilst her teammates were back at base, healing from his backstabs and surely attempting to calm their nerves from dislocating the entire Joust map. Skadi and Chaac were back at base, and from even here, she could hear the Mayan Gods words of, “Mangy trickster. He’s good though!” 

Isis could hear Skadi scoff as she checked Kaldr over for anything severe. “I hope he ties his balls to the Bull Demon King,” she hissed, remembering how he had tried to impress her many times beforehand. And failed miserably.

Now, the bird-like woman was scanning around the jungle for this asshole, keeping her dark eyes narrowed as she listened intently for the tapping of his shoes. He was as silent as a whisper, forcing you to stop your breathing to hear everything above the rustle of grass. The worst part was that he was imbued with the birth of the darkness and shadow, while she was ruling the skies with iridescent rainbows and the shine of the early morning sun.

Closing her eyes, Isis breathed in slowly, listening even more as she tried to find his scent. It wasn’t hard to smell this man. He wore leather and steel, making his scent musky. It was accompanied by the smell of poison that could sting the insides of the nose if you weren’t careful.

The tap of feet just to her left caused her to spin around and lift herself off the ground, wings spread to get her away and to appear bigger than her usual self. A bird’s way to say, “Hey, fuck off.” For a moment, as she watched his silhouette come at her, she felt a little blessed that his companions weren’t there yet. Ymir and Hou Yi were forces to be reckoned with when they were paired up with this Norse asshole.

Loki avoided the light she threw forth at him and just as she turned to go back to lane, she felt her whole being smack into a firm body. Her wings expanded a bit more out of fright as a pair of arms circled around her waist while another set of hands clamped down on her forearms and forced her feathered appendages back to where she could feel her shoulderblades kissing. 

Pain slithered up fast along her back and her shoulders as she was forced into a backbend, feeling his fingers dig into her skin. Curse her luck as she knew she had run into a decoy of his! 

“Looks like you took a wrong turn, Queenie~. You should’ve gone back to midlane.” She wasn’t sure if she felt threatened or angered by his words as she inhaled and threw her head back, nailing the man behind her in the face. The male recoiled and felt at his forehead, allowing Isis to pull upward freely so she could allow herself to kick the decoy out of the way and fly up. However, as she wiggled around in the decoy’s grip, her stomach sank as she found out that the decoy wasn’t actually that as a puff of smoke echoed behind her. 

Playful, poisonous green eyes stared up at her with a matching smile that could piss off even Sol. Around his eyes sat the stain of poison from his punishment with killing Balder, Odin’s son of Light and Innocence. Even though he had been cruelly punished, the man seemed to not have changed for the better. Instead, one could say it was the opposite.

“Now, now, come down so we can have a chat. I don’t think you want to attract the attention of Ymir and Hou Yi~. One has incredible aim and the other is…well, Dad tried to get rid of him but it didn’t work out too well, now did it?”  
Figuring a knife was to her back, the woman hissed, feeling her feathers slowly become more ruffled as time went by. Ever so slowly, she hissed out a few words as she gripped at his forearms, wondering if she could get out if she broke his arm. “What do you want? A chat? When has that ever ended good?” 

“Now, now, hear me out! Is it really so bad to get cozy with Her Highness?” Isis felt her eyebrow twitch.

“We are on a battlefield, son of Odin. If you do not remove yourself from me, I will forcibly take you down with me—“ In a rush of movement, Loki increased his grip around her waist and dipped her down. Isis flailed for a moment, giving him leeway to move his arms up to around her back and bend forward to stop her from talking.

Despite his coarseness and his idiocy, his lips were a soft calamity, and she could practically taste the dirt of his lies just dancing on the tip of his tongue as his smirk pressed against her own mouth. Only a few split seconds passed before she wove her hands into his hair, just beneath his helmet and pulled back to slam her forehead into his own. Again.

“Owowowow!” He pulled back, just giving her enough room to save herself from falling and flying once again. With her face flushed out of embarrassment and anger, she twirled on her heel and dug her stave into the ground.

“Come into the light!”

Loki’s games were over and he knew it, but not soon enough as Chaac’s voice thundered through the map.

_”Thunder and lightning!”_ Isis felt the hair on her arms standing on end as Chaac leapt from around the corner and dove at the retreating assassin. Loki’s dark form disappeared into the shadows, allowing his lips to brush against Isis’s cheek before he sprinted away into lane.

As Chaac questioned her well-being, the woman could already hear Osiris in the back of her head teasing her about getting flustered over Loki of all people, as he was one of the Gods that got around, save for Aphrodite.

Even so, she had to, once again, give props to the fact that the man could persuade a horse into having his children. Isis chuckled on the idea before she walked past Chaac, patting his shoulder as Skadi tore off, throwing icy spears at Loki with such a rage that even Chaac shuddered at her surprising blood thirst.


End file.
